Inesperadamente
by Jessibloom
Summary: Nunca, ni en el más alocado de sus sueños, imaginaron que el tiempo que pasarían juntos podía terminar así. One-shot Bulma x A-17


Hola a todas (os), hace poco más de una década que me uní a esta página y comencé a hacer mis pininos como escritora. Después de publicar algunas historias me retiré de los fanfictions (más bien me retiró a fuerza la vida de adulto jaja) y no había vuelto a pensar en esta página hasta hace poco, que por casualidades de la vida pude recuperar mi acceso al correo que registre en ella y por tanto a sus PM y reviews de estos años pasados (me di a la tarea de leerlos todos y como se imaginarán me entró la nostalgia), en algunos me felicitaban, en otros me pedían o me hacían sugerencias sobre algunas situaciones, o parejas sobre las que podía escribir, así que atendiendo a ello y a manera de agradecimiento por su interés, cariño y aliento en todo este tiempo de ausencia me propuse hacer una pausa de vez en cuando en mis responsabilidades adultas e ir cumpliendo sus solicitudes una a una de acuerdo al tiempo y la inspiración que tenga.

Pues va que va, manos a la obra y comienzo con este brevísimo one-shot sobre una pareja exótica sobre la que jamás en la vida (ni en mis más alocadas fantasías y miren que he tenido muchas) pensé en escribir pero que me llamó la atención intentarlo por tratarse de mi personaje favorito de DBZ la científica más inteligente hermosa y nada modesta Bulma Briefs, y el atractivo, poderoso y salvador de los universos el A-17. Espero de corazón que les guste esta historia que surgió como su título, inesperadamente, pero con mucho cariño para los que son fans de esta pareja.

*Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas o tomatazos en los review =)

* * *

Al principio se sintió atraída por la simple curiosidad científica, deseaba conocer a detalle y en vivo lo que hasta ese momento solo había vislumbrado en planos.

Al principio decidió colaborar con ella para quedar a mano por los favores que su gemela y él habían recibido del grupo de guerreros Z del que la mujer formaba parte.

Nunca, ni en el más alocado de sus sueños, imaginaron que el tiempo que pasarían juntos podía terminar así.

Que un roce tan ligero como el viento, pudiera desatar tremendo huracán…

Ante la petición, se encogió ligeramente de hombros mostrando que no tenía problema para retirarse la playera que llevaba puesta y de inmediato y con toda naturalidad se desprendió de aquella prenda, dejando a la vista su delgado pero marcado torso.

La científica se aproximó, coloco un poco de gel conductor en algunos puntos estratégicos, después de esparcirlo coloco los electrodos y se alejó al otro lado del laboratorio para mirar en su máquina el funcionamiento cardíaco del androide, mientras este atendiendo sus indicaciones realizaba diversas labores, que iban desde lanzar ataques de energía, realizar movimientos rápidos, hasta mantenerse completamente tranquilo.

Absorta en su tarea, hizo algunos registros, anotaciones y marcas en el programa de la computadora, cuando estuvo satisfecha con los datos obtenidos se lo comunico. Él espero unos segundos, luego procedió a quitarse los electrodos uno a uno. Si quería mantener su falsa apariencia de frialdad, debía evitar que ella volviera a tocarlo, en sesiones anteriores había experimentado un ligero espasmo muscular cada vez que la suave piel de la científica rozaba la suya, aquella sensación se hizo mayor al paso de los días, tanto que se veía obligado a contener el aliento cada vez que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su colaborador camino hasta donde aquel se encontraba, iba tan concentrada mirando las hojas que llevaba en las manos que no reparo en el inofensivo electrodo tirado en el piso hasta que fue muy tarde. Resbaló y perdió el equilibrio lo suficiente como para impactarse en el piso, se habría dado tremendo golpe de no ser porque el androide la sostuvo a tiempo atrapándola en sus brazos.

Ella estaba por agradecerle el gesto cuando reparo en los ojos de su salvador... el tamaño del azulado iris era opacado por la dilatación de su pupila, aquel inesperado descubrimiento fue el empujón que necesitaba para decidirse a escuchar aquella voz interna que llevaba días gritándole que cediera a sus deseos y lo besara de una vez.

Él apenas crédulo de lo que sucedía tardo un segundo en reaccionar, más cuando lo hizo se abandonó sin dudar a la placentera sensación que experimentaba y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad.

Se olvidaron de todo aquello que no fuera la necesidad de apagar la hoguera que llevaban alimentando todo ese tiempo sin proponérselo.

Solo se habían visto en pocas ocasiones en el pasado y en ninguna habían cruzado más de dos frases seguidas. Aún ahora, después de unos días juntos apenas si se dirigían la palabra. Por eso lo que estaba sucediendo desafiaba cualquier lógica...

A medida que la pasión los dominaba y la cordura de ambos se desvanecía, crecía la urgencia de saciar aquellos deseos cuya magnitud desbordaba la consciencia que tenían de ellos en un principio. Ni por un segundo se imaginaron la ferocidad con la que necesitaban la piel del otro, el ansia con que esperaban las caricias que ahora experimentaban, ni la indescriptible sensación que experimentarían al unir sus cuerpos ardientes.

Todo rastro de raciocinio, de moralidad, o de buen juicio, desapareció cuando la habitación se inundó con el glorioso sonido de la culminación.

Aún respiraban con dificultad por el goce experimentado, cuando él la estrecho más contra su cuerpo, ella percibió el ritmo de sus latidos cardíacos mezclados y cerró los ojos deseando que la sensación de placer no se esfumara todavía, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos él mantuvo la unión de sus cuerpos, acto seguido le demostró el buen uso que se podía darle a la energía ilimitada que poseía...

El tiempo siguió su rumbo, pero ellos no lo percibían, habían llegado al cielo y planeaban quedarse lo más posible en aquel éxtasis que inundaba sus sentidos.

Cuando el fuego se apaciguó un poco se miraron con complicidad mientras se permitían volver a la realidad.

Antes de incorporarse del torso de su amante donde reposaba, se volvió a mirarlo, al instante este advirtió que las mejillas de la mujer estaban algo sonrojadas. El color les subió al menos dos tonos, después de escuchar los sinceros cumplidos que él le dedico.

La mujer sonrió, luego se apartó de su cuerpo y con un gesto que él encontró por demás sensual, lo miró por encima del hombro mientras recogía su ropa del suelo y comenzaba a vestirse. Aquel admiró la vista ante sí, memorizando cada centímetro de la figura de la científica, cuando ella estuvo cubierta por completo, el androide se incorporó y devolviéndole la cortesía, se vistió lentamente mientras la mujer lo miraba.

Cuando estuvo listo se acercó a ella, nuevamente un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos al estar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se miraron como dos adolescentes nerviosos y desconcertados, pues deseaban volver a repetir la sublime experiencia y a la vez se cuestionaban si debían hacerlo.

Tratando de aclarar la duda que flotaba en el aire, la mujer rozo con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla del ojiazul. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujó en el rostro de este cuando ella lo atrajo para besarlo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, ninguno obtuvo una respuesta certera, ese beso todavía podía significar un adiós o un hasta pronto. Así que sin dejar de mirarse coincidieron sin decírselo que le dejarían al tiempo esa decisión.

La despedida que siguió fue breve y natural.

Y al menos en ese instante, todo termino tan inesperadamente como había iniciado.


End file.
